Someone To Love
by LovelyBunnie
Summary: A short story about Aries and Leo. I hope you guys will enjoy it. No lemon.


**I don't own Fairytail, it belongs to Mashima-sama. If I did Natsu and Lucy would be making their second child.**

She was a really shy person. She lived by herself in a small village ever since her parents passed away when she was thirteen years old. She never talked to any of the children in the village and they never made an effort to get to know her either. There was only one word to describe her life.

Lonely.

When she was nineteen, she moved out of the house she grew up in to live in the forest.

She thought it would be a nice change of pace, a step forward away from her miserable and lonely life in the village.

It made her happier.

Everyday she would play with some of the animals in the forest. They were surprisingly nice to her. She fed them berries and helped them if they're injured or stuck and although she didn't understand what they're saying she knew they were grateful.

Her life was comfortable, but she still felt like something was missing.

That is, until she met him.

She was in the forest laying in the grass, random thoughts drifting through her head. She was so lost in thought, she failed to notice that there was someone watching had been watching her ever since she came to live in the forest. He wondered why she would want to live by herself. She seem to be content living here, so it was alright.

She was had straight, pink shoulder-length hair was puffy at the ends and rich, brown eyes that you could lose yourself in. And her body wasn't bad either. She was tall and curvy with a generous bottom.

But what captivated him the most was her smile.

His heartbeat sped up at fast pace every time she smiled. This reaction shocked him. She was a total stranger yet he wanted to be with her. He wanted her to smile at him. He wanted to make her his.

The thought made him froze. He had been with many women but, he had never thought about any of them like that. Who was this woman? Well, he was going to find out.

He walked towards her and stopped about a foot away from her and called out,"Excuse me?"

Her eyes flew open. "Huh?! W-who are y-you?" she asked, sitting up to get a better look at him. He had ginger coloured hair that kinda reminded her of a lion's mane. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, dark trousers and black boots. She couldn't help but notice his muscles were visible and rippling underneath his shirt.

"My name is Leo Lion," he said, helping her up from the ground, " but my friends call me Loke."

"Oh! Um, my name is Aries Wool. Nice to meet you." She smiled and held out her right hand to shake his. His gaze flicked over her outstretched hand. He took her small hand in his, lean forward and press a kiss on the back of her hand.

She gasped because she did not expect that to happen. Her heart was beating so fast and loud she wondered if he could hear it.

A pleasure to make your acquaintance. So... Tell me Aries, do you live around here?" Although you already know that she lived in the forest he wanted to get to know her through conversation.

" Yes, I do." she replied.

" Why?"

"What do you mean?"

" It's lonely out here in the forest. No one to talk to or anything to do. You're all alone by yourself, does not get lonely."

She smiled sadly. "Yes, it is a bit lonely but I sometimes talk to the animals because they're really nice. I suppose it's silly to some people, but it's fine with me. I was always shy when I live my village and never spoke to anyone and no one ever spoke to me. I got tired of it and left."

He thought for a moment and then said, "Can I be your friend?"

"Huh? Why would you want to be my friend?" No one ever asked her that, so it was a little unexpected.

"So you won't be lonely anymore."

She was silent for a little while.

"I'd like that a lot."

After their meeting, Leo and Aries were happier now that they weren't alone anymore. Every day they both learned something new about each other. Aries learn that Leo used to be a playboy while they were sitting in the grass talking one day.

"What made you change your ways?" she asked, curiously.

"Well you see..." he began, looking away with a note of hesitancy in his voice.

She immediately caught on that it was a delicate topic by his nervous attitude. "I'm sorry Leo! I-I shouldn't have asked! You don't have to answer! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so-!

"Aries, relax it's okay." he assured her, with a chuckle. One of the things he love the most about her was that she always was apologizing more than necessary, sometimes the small pink blush on our face. He always found it adorable.

" I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while, anyway."

Aries remain silent and he continued speaking.

"I used to live in a town a couple miles from this forest. It was a happy place where everyone knew everyone and the people who live were kind and generous. I was a player and I literally had girls fell on my face with a simple wink. I dated one girl today and by the next, I will move on to a different girl. That was how I spent my time back then not really caring about everything else." He paused for a while before continuing. "One day I was looking for around town for one of my girlfriends for a date, when all of a sudden this girl with curly green hair and brown eyes walked up to me. She was very beautiful and seem to have this confident or about her. She greeted me and told me her name was Karen Lilaca come out I was about to introduce myself when she said, "Oh, I know who you are and I was looking for you because I had something to tell you." She took a deep breath and said " I love you, Loke."

He saw the shock on Aries features and smiled sadly. "That was my reaction as well. New girl had ever confessed to me before. Well... There have been a few but I don't think they were serious. Karen was the most sincere about her confession, she actually meant it."

"So what... did you do?"

"I..." he hesitated, " I rejected her. I told her I could not return her feelings. After hearing my answer, she had this look on her face as if she was lost. As if all her confidence left her. There such at the flow when I try to convert her, she ran away crying. I thought nothing of it. I thought eventually, she'll get over it. I was wrong." Tears started to fall from his own eyes as the memories he had forced deep within the recesses of his mind started coming back. "The next day I woke up to a commotion in town I got up and went in the direction of the commotion there was a crowd and they were gathering on something I push my way through the crowd to see what they were looking at. It... It was..."

Aries could see that talking about this was upsetting him and she couldn't bear to see the man she loved in pain. "Leo, you don't have to-"

She threw herself off a cliff, he whispered and Aries let off the gas, shock evident on her features. Marriage action had hurt her so bad that it led her to suicide and I couldn't forgive myself. I was mortified when I saw her body bloody and broken. I feel guilty, I feel like I was the one who killed her. If I hadn't turned her away, she'd still be alive. I destroyed her! If I had at least dated her, she would - she would still be alive! I should have-!

His words were cut off when she kneels before him and put a small hand on his right cheek. "Leo..." ahe murmured, " look at me." He lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Karen's death was not your fault. She just wasn't strong enough to accept that you didn't return her feelings and you are not to be blamed for that. And even if you had decided to date her so you don't hurt her feelings, you wouldn't have been happy. You can't live your life to please others or you'll never be happy. And if she really loved you, she wouldn't want you to live out the rest of your life feeling guilty about her death. Furthermore Leo, you should at least try to find love in your life. Karen found something in you to love and I do too.

Leo's eyes widen. He was shocked beyond belief. She loves him?! Without his permission, his body leaned forward and pressed his lips to her soft ones. He licked her bottom lip, begging her to let him in. Her lips parted slightly and slipped his tongue in and began to explore the contours of her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She moaned as his tongue found her own, coaxing it to play.

All too soon, he ended the kiss, his forehead on hers. "I love you too Aries," he whispered, "with all my heart. I have since the day I met you. Your kind, caring, loving and you actually understand me. I wouldn't want to change anything about you." He was quiet for a moment. "Except..."

"Except what, Leo?"

"Your last name."

 **I hardly see any stories about these two so I thought it would be nice to contribute. Also I would like to say I appreciate the all the favorites and story alerts, what I would really like are reviews. Please I'm begging ya! I'm a review whore okay, don't judge me.**

 **Lovely signing out!**


End file.
